Hurricane
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: In New York City there's only two families who run the streets. The Deadmen and The Assassins. When the two collide it causes a hurricane. (AU - with Multiple Pairing)


**Chapter 1** – Forbidden Fruit

The dark storm clouds covered up the New York City skyline.

Her sea blue eyes looked at the huge neon sign HUNTERS CAR WASH as it blinked pink and blue in the darkening sky. Everyone knew if you wanted a quick, effective and long lasting high the Hunters car washes in New York was the place to go; get your vehicle washed and buy your drugs.

If anyone, who knew her saw her pulling into the car wash they would report it to her uncle and he would skin her alive. She smirked when the brown eyed hottie at the car wash entrance winked at her. She watched as he volunteered to 'clean' the inside of her car as she pulled into the front of the car wash.

She watched as he grabbed a rag and she unlocked the door to the black Lincoln Navigator as he slipped into the backseat. The machine turned on and began to pull her vehicle through the car wash.

"So are you going to make me stay back here alone?" His smooth voice asked.

She smirked as she unstrapped her seatbelt before she slipped into the backseat as he pulled her to straddle his lap. Their lips connected as her fingertips ran across his bald head.

He pulled back long enough for his eyes to look down and devour the fact that she had a skirt on. His hands caressed her hips, "So I haven't seen you in a while." He stated low.

"I've been busy." She stated nonchalantly.

They had one rule: No discussing their 'families'.

They would hook up out of sight all over New York City. She knew it was a risk. Anytime she wanted him she would go through the car wash; they'd have a nice heavy make out session or a little more depending on how busy the car wash was. If it was busy they could get in a quickie, if it wasn't a little foreplay was always nice until they could meet up later.

Today was a slow day. It was getting ready to rain and no one really needed to wash their car before it rained. So foreplay it was.

There lips connected again as his hands slid down her body and gripped two hand fulls of her luscious ass. He groaned into her mouth when she moved her hips against his jean covered erection. His lips left hers once again as they made their way down her jaw line and down the side of her neck.

"You want a hit?" His voice asked. He felt her nod yes in agreement. He fished the glass vile out of his front jeans pocket before taking the lid off and carefully poured some of the white powder on the skin between his thumb and index finger. He smirked as she leaned over and snorted the powder up her nose. He loved watching as her high washed over her before he took a hit as well; before their lips connected again.

"Fuck I want to be buried in your body." His voice stated honestly as he squeezed her breasts through her top and listened to her whimper; knowing when she made that noise she wanted him just as much.

She moved around as she licked up the side of his neck to his ear. "Give me a couple of hours…you know where to meet me." She stated in a soft tone in his ear.

"Someone is being awfully naughty."

She could feel the high as it swam through her body. She giggled softly before she licked from his chin up to his lips as his mouth took hers again.

She pulled back as she quickly moved back to the front seat behind the steering wheel again and buckled up. She looked back at him once more. "See you in a bit." She winked at him.

"Deal." He winked back before he got out of the vehicle as it slowly exited the car wash. "Another satisfied customer people. You should all learn from the best."

She could hear him talking shit to the other workers of the car wash as she pulled out shaking her head. She had to hurry up and get back; if she missed dinner her uncle would maim her.

Kaitlyn Myers and her sister Kamryn had been raised by their Uncle Mark and his wife Michelle. Once they had reached a certain age they had been brought into the family business. Her uncle had made a special brand of Whiskey he happily named Deadman Whiskey. Anyone who was brought in was automatically considered family.

If you crossed the family,,,it would be the last thing you ever did.

Her uncle's biggest rival was Hunter Helmsley. He was basically the biggest drug dealer in New York City. Her uncle had fought for years to keep the North and West sides of New York drug free. He couldn't stop the East and South, but those weren't his territories so he didn't care, but he refused to lose anyone in his territory.

The territories had been divided decades ago by his great-great grandfather and then handed down through the family. Once his father passed away it was then his responsibility to keep the territory drug free.

* * *

The Lincoln Navigator pulled into the long circular driveway. As the SUV passed all the huge trees that lined the driveway the gigantic mansion came into view. She parked and then killed the engine as she got out and set the alarm. She smirked; if the cushions in that vehicle could talk they would tell all her secrets.

She turned and walked into the house. She wasn't surprised to find Roman waiting for her. One of her uncle's family members. She rolled her eyes as his big hulking body fell in step next to her.

"You been gone for a while." Roman stated in a baritone voice.

"Yea and now I'm back." Kaitlyn replied in a snarky tone. For the last several months Roman had been dropping hints that he wanted to hook up with her and even went so far as to get her uncle's 'approval' to ask her out. But she kept shooting him down. It wasn't that she didn't think he was good looking, she was just already involved with Baron…She sighed wistfully at the thought of meeting up with him later.

Baron Corbin was a forbidden fruit of sorts. She knew her uncle would shit purple twinkies if he knew she had been secretly meeting with an Assassin.

The Assassins were Hunter Helmsely's drug runners on the East and South sides. It was common knowledge that Assassins and Deadmen did NOT coexist hell they barely acknowledged one another. If they somehow passed on the same streets threats were dished out, bullets flew and lives were lost.

Roman grabbed Kaitlyn's arm before he spun her around to face him before he gently pushed her against the nearest wall as he loomed over her. "When are you going to put us out of both of our miseries?" He asked as his head leaned down and his nose skimmed her neck while he inhaled her scent.

"Oh I'll put you out of your misery if you don't get your hands off me." Kaitlyn threatened as she side eyed Roman; watching his every move.

"Do you enjoy teasing me?" He asked softly as his hand let go of her arm before sliding down to wrap around her hip.

"I'm not teasing you Mr. Reigns. You are just delusional as always."

Heels clicking on the marble floors of the mansion pulled Roman away from his conquest as Drew and Kamryn rounded the corner. "To be discussed later." Roman mumbled low.

"To be discussed never." Kaitlyn reiterated with a shake of her head. Her blue eyes fell on her sister. "Kam."

"Kait." Kamryn nodded at her sister. "Let's not keep Uncle waiting."

The sisters interlocked elbows as they walked off to the dining room as Drew shook his head at Roman. "I see you're still trying to get at the lass." His Scottish accent was thick.

Roman nodded. "I'm going to wear her down one way or another."

Drew chuckled hard from the back of his throat as he buttoned his dinner jacket and patted Roman on the shoulder."Let's get at it big man. The sooner we eat the sooner we can go down and check the warehouse and make sure the shipment goes out tonight on time. If another shipment leaves late, Taker will have both our arses in a sling. And I dunno about you but I don't feel like eating a bullet from Taker."

"No I'm definitely not eating a bullet from Taker. He'll shoot you everywhere but in your head for good torture." Roman pointed out as he too buttoned up his dinner jacket and followed Drew to the dinning room.

* * *

Taker stood at the head of the table and watched as his 'family' made their way into the dinning room. His acidic green eyes watched as his nieces entered first as they approached him and he first kissed Kamryn on the forehead before he looked down at Kaitlyn as she stepped in front of him.

He cupped her cheeks as his eyes met hers. "Is everything okay Kaitlyn?" He asked curiously. He could tell his niece had been battling something lately but he couldn't put his finger on it and she wasn't exactly offering any explanations.

Kaitlyn smiled softly as she nodded. "Yes Uncle Mark." She patted the spot on his chest over his heart. She knew he was generally worried about her, but how do you tell your uncle you're falling for someone you shouldn't be?

She felt her uncle lean down and brush his lips across her forehead as he did every night before dinner and bed. It had been something her uncle did since she and her sister had come to live with him.

As everyone sat down and started eating their dinner, Taker cleared his throat. "So where did you disappear to today Kaitlyn?" He questioned.

Kaitlyn swallowed the bite she had in her mouth before she looked at her uncle. "Well I got tired of your Navigator smelling like the stinky guys so I took it to have it detailed. Believe me it smells much better now."

"What exactly did it smell like before?" Taker couldn't help asking.

"Samoan and Scottish ass." Kaitlyn smirked across the table at Roman and Drew who both raised eyebrows at her.

Kamryn nearly choked on her soup as she started giggling uncontrollably.

Taker's head tilted back as he chuckled deeply from the back of his throat. He knew Kaitlyn had a quick tongue on her. Kamryn was a little more physical and was quick to kick the shit out of someone for screwing around or screwing up which would put them in their place physically, and then Kaitlyn would come behind her and get it done verbally.

Taker watched as the kitchen help cleared the table as everyone disappeared from the table. He felt a hand glide along his shoulders as he pushed away from the table and pulled his wife to sit on his lap.

"Penny for your thoughts my love?" Michelle asked.

Mark looked at his queen. "There is something going on with Kaitlyn. I'm not really sure what it is but I feel like she'd hiding something or going through something important, but she feels like she can't talk about it."

Michelle nodded. "I see it too. Kaitlyn doesn't really talk all that much about problems. She usually works them out on her own. She's so independent. You shouldn't worry so much will work it out like always and be back to her old self."

Mark shook his head negatively. "I'm always going to worry about them my beauty. Even after they get married and start families of their own."

"Understood my love. Let's go to bed." Michelle suggested as she stood up and took Mark's hand pulling him to his feet as well.

"It's not even 7, I'm not tired woman." Mark pointed out.

Michelle smirked as she rubbed against the front of his body. "Who said anything about going to sleep?" As she began walking towards the stairs that led to their bedroom.

"Mmmm good point." Mark agreed as he followed her.

* * *

Kaitlyn got herself ready as she grabbed her purse and car keys. She told her uncle she had to go out one more before bed, but she was not about to tell him why or who. She stepped out of her room making sure the door was locked as she turned the corner she rolled her eyes when she saw Roman leaning against the railing to the top of the staircase.

"Do you think you should be going out by yourself?" Roman asked.

"Well I sure as hell didn't invite you to go with so alone it is." Kaitlyn answered.

"You know it's not safe to go anywhere alone and yet this is the second trip you've made alone today." Roman pointed out sounding slightly agitated.

Kaitlyn stopped walking as she looked at Roman. "Look you are not responsible for me. I can take care of myself. Now I'm going to be late for an appointment so if you'll excuse me; have a nice night." She turned and took off down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Emerald eyes watched as Kaitlyn left the house again.

"What do you think she's up to?" His deep Scottish voice asked.

Kamryn turned and looked at Drew. "I'm not entirely sure. She's being damn sneaky though and before long Uncle Mark will start to demand what she's up to."

"And if he doesn't?" Drew questioned.

"Then I will." Kamryn stated in a tone of finality.

Her sister was up to something and at this point it could've been anything. She just hoped it wasn't something that was going to get her in deep with their uncle. He had a lot of pride and a lot of eyes all over the city and if she was doing something or meeting someone she shouldn't be he would explode and take half of New York with him.

"Do you think she's doing something against the family?" Drew asked. He watched as Kamryn shook her head.

Roman walked into the library with Drew and Kamryn. "I don't know what the hell she's been up to but whatever it is she's being super secretive about it. It's not safe for her to be leaving the property alone. The Assassins have been wondering into our area at night and I don't want her caught out there alone."

Kamryn scowled. "They better not even think about fucking with her. They will all wish they had never been born."

Kamryn really hoped where ever Kaitlyn was going she was going to be safe. If anything happened to her sister she didn't know what she'd do without her.


End file.
